staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 października 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Poradnik dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Okruchy przeszłości" - odc. kryminalnego filmu francuskiego z serii "Wysokie napięcie" 11.30 Sto lat - mag. PZU 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła (woda dla gospodarstwa, mechanizacja pojenia) 12.35 Sceny aleksandryjskie-polski film dok. 13.10 "Najstarszy testament" "Szata" - film dok. TVP 13.45 Opowieści księżniczki Lilavati 14.05 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Na Wyżynie Lubelskiej 14.30 Zwierzęta świata: "Palący problem Amazonia" - cz. 1 15.00 My dorośli 15.30 Przez lądy i morza 16.00 Studio proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 18.10 Spin - mag. popularno-naukowy 18.20 Podróże do Polski - rep. 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Okruchy przeszłości" - powtórzenie odc. 5 filmu kryminalnego prod. francuskiej z serii "Wysokie napięcie" 21.35 "Pegaz" 22.00 Studio wyborcze 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Poezja Herberta "Ze szczytu schodów" 23.20 Sercem Polak... w 132 rocznicę śmierci Fryderyka Chopina 23.50 Jutro w programie 23.55 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Łebski Harry" - serial francusko-amerykański 8.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" - serial TVP 10.00 CNN Headline News 10.10 J. angielski dla dzieci 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - serial USA 17.05 Pół godziny nowoczesności- prog. Stefana Bratkowskiego 17.35 "Kieszonkowe" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Lokalny program wyborczy 19.00 Euro - Intergra - radość i niepokoje - film dok. 19.30 J. francuski - kurs podstawowy 20.00 Sport: finał drużynowych miedzynarod. MP w tenisie stołowym i mecz piłki nożnej 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Studio Teatralne - David Hare: "Tajemna ekstaza" 23.10 Wieczory z Tadeuszem Kantorem - historia sztuki rozdział II 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego ,,CNN" 16.00 ,,Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 16.15 Studio Regionalne 16.30 ,,Ekostres" - magazyn ekologiczny w opr. Olgierda Wieczorka 16.45 ,,Rawa Blues 91" - (2) - progr. Wojciecha Zamorskiego 17.00 ,,W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny pod red. Krzysztofa Smereki 17.15 ,,Chwile muzyki" 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.40 ,,Dziś premiera" 17.45 ,,Kącik melomana" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ,,Daj szansę zdrowiu" - program medyczny pod red. Urszuli Rój 19.00 ,,Rusz do akcji" - program Adama Wajdy 19.30 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego ,,CNN" 20.00 ,,Sport w Trójce" - Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie Stołowym 3sat 14.30 Gospel session 15.30 Koncert Dave'a Brubecka 16.15 Schrift-Typen 17.20 Mini Ziss - program dla dzieci 17.30 Neues aus Uhlenbusch 18.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.30 Der Alte - serial 20.30 Bauen, wohnen, leben - serial 21.00 Zur Sache - magazyn polityczny 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Track 29 - angielski film fab. (1987) FilmNet 7.00 Crimes and Misdemeanours 9.00 His Girl Friday - kom. 11.00 The Bears and! 13.00 Jericho - dr. 15.00 Memories of Me (99) 17.00 The Beast of War 19.00 Right to Die - dr. 21.00 Why Me? - kom. 23.00 Walt Until Spring - dr. 1.00 Mafia Princess 3.00 China Girl - dr. 5.00 The Brian from Planet Arouse RTL Plus 9.00 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial 9.45 Reich und Schoen - serial 10.10 Der Engel kehrt zurueck - serial 11.00 Showladen 11.30 Die wilde Rose - serial 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy - serial 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Der Hammer - serial 13.30 Klanz Kalifornii - serial 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - serial 15.05 Der Clan der Woerfe - serial 15.50 Chips - serial 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Die wilde Rose - serial 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial 20.15 Mini Playback Show 21.15 Ein Scholss am Woerter See - serial 22.20 Red Heat - sensacyjna komedia USA (1988) 0.15 Djangos Rueckkehr - western włoski (1987) Pro 7 7.45 Trick 7 -seriale rysunkowe 8.35 Mister Ed - serial 9.05 Mein freund Ben - serial 9.30 Die Waltons - serial 10.25 Tausend Meilen Staub - serial 11.15 Chaos koch zehn - serial 11.40 Alice - serial 12.05 Agention mit Herz - serial 13.05 Hotel Allotria - kom. RFN (1956) 14.45 Trick 7 - seriale rys. 15.40 Mister Ed - serial 16.05 Die baeren sind los - serial 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn - serial 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Caulfields Witwen - serial 18.00 Trick 7 - seriale rysunkowe 19.50 Rund um Hollywood - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Klein Ema auf dem Jungfraunstern - kom. RFN 22.15 Hawk - serial 23.10 Die unheimliche Macht - wojenny film ang. (1983) 0.50 Wiadomości 1.50 Spenser - serial 1.55 Ein ungleiches Paar - film fab. angielski (1983) 3.55 Wiadomości 4.05 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - serial ScreenSport 7.00 Eurobics 7.30 Kręgle 8.30 Golf 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Rugby - Puchar Świata 11.00 Baseball 13.00 Diesel Jeans Superbike 14.00 Formuła 3000 - mistrzostwa Japonii 14.30 Golf 17.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 18.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 19.00 Jeździectwo - zawody w skokach 20.00 Sporty motorowe w Niemczech 21.00 Wyścigi prototypów - mistrzostwa Japonii 21.30 Formuła 3000 - wyścigi we Francji 22.30 Golf 23.30 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show 6.40 Mrs Pepperpot 8.55 Playabout 9.10 Kreskówki 9.30 Pan Ed 10.00 Lucy Show 10.30 Młodzi lekarze 11.00 Zuchwały i piękny 11.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 12.30 Barnaby Jones 13.30 Santa Barbara 14.45 Żona tygodnia 15.15 The Brandy Bunch 15.45 The DJ Kat Show 17.00 Diffrent Strokes 17.30 Bewitched 18.00 Węzeł rodzinny 18.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 19.00 Love at First Sight 19.30 Growing Pains 20.30 Murphy Brown 21.00 China Beach 22.00 Love at First Sight 22.30 Designing Woman 23.00 St. Elsewhere BBC1 06:00 Ceefax 06:30 BBC Breakfast News 09:05 Kilroy 09:50 Hot Chefs 10:00 News; Regional News; Weather 10:25 The Family Ness 10:35 Health UK 11:05 No Kidding 11:30 People Today 12:20 Pebble Mill 12:55 Regional News 13:00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13:30 Neighbours 13:50 Four Square 14:15 Film: High Country 15:50 Children's BBC 15:51 Spider 15:55 Brum 16:05 Get Your Own Back 16:25 The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 16:35 Uncle Jack and the Loch Ness Monster 17:00 Newsround 17:10 Blue Peter 17:35 Neighbours 18:00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18:30 Regional News Magazines 19:00 Top of the Pops 19:30 EastEnders 20:00 'Allo 'Allo 20:30 Waiting for God 21:00 Nine O'Clock News; Weather 21:30 Smith and Jones 22:00 So You Think You've Got Troubles 22:30 Question Time 23:30 Capital News 00:15 Weather BBC2 08:00 Breakfast News 08:15 Westminster 09:00 Daytime on Two 14:15 Golf: The Toyota World Matchplay Championship 15:00 News; Westminster Live 15:50 News; Regional News; Weather 16:00 Golf 17:30 Food and Drink 18:00 Film: When Worlds Collide 19:20 Animation Now 19:30 Regional Programmes 20:00 A Taste of Japan 20:30 Top Gear 21:00 Alexi Sayle's Stuff 21:30 40 Minutes 22:10 Colour TV 22:30 Newsnight 23:15 The Late Show 23:55 Weatherview Channel 4 06:00 Channel 4 Daily 09:25 Schools' Programmes 12:00 The Parliament Programme 12:30 Business Daily 13:00 Sesame Street 14:00 The March of Time 14:30 Racing from Newmarket 16:30 Fifteen-to-One 17:00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17:55 Willo The Wisp 18:00 The Time Tunnel 19:00 Channel 4 News; Weather 19:50 Comment 20:00 Matters of Taste 20:30 Bagdad Cafe 21:00 Critical Eye 22:00 Drop the Dead Donkey 22:30 Love Talk 23:00 LA Law 23:55 A Week in Politics 01:25 Close ITV Thames (London) 06:00 TV-am: First Report 07:00 Good Morning Britain 09:00 After None 09:25 Jeopardy 09:55 Thames News 10:00 The Time, The Place 10:40 This Morning 12:10 The Riddlers 12:30 News; Weather 13:10 Thames News 13:20 Home and Away 13:50 A Country Practice 14:20 TV Weekly 14:50 Give Us A Clue 15:15 Thames News 15:25 The Young Doctors 15:55 Children's ITV 15:56 Captain Zed and the Zee Zone 16:20 Mike and Angelo 16:45 Go Wild! 17:10 Thames Action 17:40 News; Weather 17:55 Thames Help 18:00 Home and Away 18:30 Thames News 19:00 Emmerdale 19:30 Voyager - The World of National Geographic 20:00 The Bill 20:30 This Week 21:00 Minder 22:00 News at Ten; Weather 22:30 Thames News 22:30 The City Programme 23:10 01 23:40 Prisoner: Cell Block H 00:30 A Problem Aired 01:10 The Concert 02:00 Film: The .44 Specialist 04:00 The Twilight Zone 04:30 America's Top 10 05:00 Videofashion 05:30 News Lifestyle 10.00 Gry amerykańskie 10.50 Kawka 10.55 Codzienna praca 11.25 Wielki szef Nowego Orleanu 12.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 12.50 Style File 12.55 Szukanie jutra 13.20 Ostrze nocy 13.45 Video Tours 14.20 Lifestyle plus 14.30 Ogród 14.55 Paryż 15.50 Herbatka 16.00 Beverly Hills Buntz 16.30 Gry amerykańskie 17.25 Sławni i bogaci 18.00 Zakupy 20.00 Koniec 22.00 Zakupy 0.00 Jukebox Super Channel 10.00 Program ewangelicki 10.30 The Mix 11.55 Muzyczne nowości 12.00 The Mix 13.30 Travel Mag. - mag. turyst. 14.00 All mixed up! 14.50 Muzyczne nowości 15.00 On The Air - rozmowy przy muzyce 17.50 Muzyczne nowości 18.00 Drama 18.30 Wyatt Earp - serial 19.00 Drama 19.30 Inside Edition 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Talking Heads - rozmowy 22.00 BBC World News 22.30 Notowania z Wall Street 22.45 The Corpse Vanishes - film fab. USA 23.55 Muzyczne nowości 0.00 Blue Night 0.30 All mixed up! 1.30 Nocne video